Everything I Need
by NyleveLlom
Summary: Spain is sick with only Romano to take care of him. Pairing fluff, rated T for swearing (thanks Romano).


"What kind of crap is this?!" Romano furiously stormed toward aisle 9. "They put the damn milk all the way across the store from the pasta aisle. That's just bull!"

Grumbling to himself, Romano grabbed a frozen lasagna and threw it into his shopping basket. Checking his list again he walked across the store again to get can of tomato soup.

As he waited in line for the checkout he furiously mumbled to himself, "stupid Spain. Stupid Spain. Stupid Spain."

A couple of the people around him gave him odd looks and got out of line but Romano didn't notice. He slammed his basket down and furiously began to battle with the self-checkout scanner. Grabbing a can of tomato soup he studied it, trying to find the bar code.

* * *

_*flashback*_

A single beam of blinding light filled Romano's swollen eyes as Spain opened the door to his bedroom. Romano pulled his blanket over his tiny head and moaned.

Spain closed the door and softly tiptoed to the bed. "Romano, are you awake?"

"No so gob away, ibiod!"

Spain smiled. "At least this cold hasn't dampened your mood."

"Whab do you meen damben bmy mood! I'm sick, you ibiod!"

"Si, that's why I brought this warm tomato soup to help you get better," Spain said putting the tray on the bedside table.

"I don'd want it."

"You must eat something, Romano. You have to keep your strength up so you can fight this cold."

"No."

"Did your cold plug your ears when I said _tomato_ soup?"

For a long moment Romano didn't say anything. Then hesitantly the blankets shifted and Romano blearily peeped through.

"I-I guessb I can hab a libble," he sniffed.

"Good boy," Spain beamed.

"I'm not libble!"

* * *

Romano shook his head. _That was a long time ago, when I was just a kid. _

He scanned the tomato soup and put it in the plastic bag. He paid for his groceries and took the bags.

"Damn these are heavy," Romano grumbled.

His arms got tired very quickly and, seeing as he didn't have a car, he had a long walk home. Panting he dumped the bags on a park bench and sat down for a moment. The bench had a lovely view of the lake.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Grr! Stupid box, why are you so heavy!" Romano groaned.

It was hardly surprising why the box refused to budge, especially as Romano, being a small child, was even smaller than it. His chubby cheeks were flushed from the effort and his tired little body couldn't muster enough energy to push any longer. Without warning the box gave in and lifted. Romano yelped and fell on his face.

"Do you need some help with that?" A voice asked.

Romano scrambled onto his feet and looked up. It was Spain, grinning from ear to ear.

"S-shut up! I just about had it moving when you came along...b-but I'll let you carry it for now."

Spain's grin widened. "Of course. Now where would you like me to put it?"

"Follow me," Romano walked ahead of Spain, puffing his little chest out to show who was boss.

Spain shook his head, chuckling, and followed his adorable underling.

It was a nice long walk even though the destination wasn't far. Romano's legs were so tiny he couldn't walk very far or very fast and he grew tired several times. In the end Spain put Romano on his shoulders. Romano made sure Spain understood who was leading by shouting directions into his ears and tugging his curly hair. He refused to admit to himself he liked it on Spain's shoulders.

Finally they arrived at the edge of a small lake. Romano slipped from Spain's shoulders and directed him to put the box on the water.

"I can't imagine what you could be doing," Spain said but did as he was asked.

"It's none of your business so you can just go away," Romano took the lid of the box off.

"But I'm curious." Spain insisted.

"You'll know when I come back an empire," Romano climbed into the box and pushed off before Spain could do anything.

"Eh? Romano! Where are you going? Romano, I don't think that's a good idea! Romano!"

The box was drifting farther and farther away, its captain leaning proudly over the side, sticking his tongue out at Spain.

"Goodbye, bastard. See you when I'm rich!"

"Romano, come back! And don't lean over it like that or you'll-"

"Wah!"

_Splash!_

"I'm coming, Romano!" Spain ran into the water to rescue the captain of the capsized box.

* * *

Sighing Romano stood and picked up the bags of groceries. He didn't stop again the rest of the way home. Struggling with his keys and the groceries he opened the front door with a lot of cursing. He placed the bags on the kitchen table and started putting everything away. He opened the cans of tomato soup and, pouring them into a pot, put it on the stove. While he waited for the soup to warm up he got a saucer and poured milk into it. He placed it next to a cardboard box on the table. Hesitantly, a pink nose pushed it's way out of the blankets. Romano pet the kitten as it lapped up the milk.

"It's all your fault," he told it.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Bastard, it's your fault!" Romano huffed.

Both Spain and Romano were soaking wet from the lake adventure. Spain took Romano home and wrapped blankets around him.

"Silly Romano, why did you try to sail away from me?" Spain asked, wrapping another blanket around the furious child.

"I was going to go and fight other countries and become an empire like my grandpa did and become rich so I can boss you around," Romano grumbled, "and you ruined all my plans."

Spain chuckled. "But, Romano, you don't need those things. And I would've been upset and lonely if you left. Sure I'm not rich or anything but I have everything I need. I have you."

Romano sneezed.

"I guess I got you home too late," Spain sighed, "you caught a cold."

* * *

Romano placed the bowl of tomato soup on a tray and, carrying it carefully, he brought it to Spain's room. Closing the door behind him, he tiptoed to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Spain, I brought some soup."

The blankets shifted and Spain opened his eyes.

"Soup? For me?"

"No, I brought it so you could watch me eat it! Of course it's for you!"

Spain laughed weakly. "You're so sweet, Roma."

Romano blushed and shoved the bowl into Spain's hands. "Just eat it. It's tomato."

"I feel better knowing you're taking care of me," Spain said sipping it soup.

"Humph! That's supposed to make _me_ feel better?"

"Were you worried about me, Roma?"

"What the fuck do you think?! Diving into a river just to rescue a stray kitten, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, idiot!"

Spain smiled. "I'm sorry, Romano. I won't do it again."

"Humph!"

Spain finished the soup and Romano placed it on the tray. Just as he was about to leave, Spain grabbed onto him.

"Please stay."

Romano looked down at him, his swollen eyes, his flushed face. How tired he was.

"Fine." Romano sat at the edge of the bed and held Spain's hand. "But just this once."

Spain smiled and closed his eyes.

"Romano, why did you dive after me?"

"Idiot! Are you that stupid?" Romano snapped, his face growing red. "Do you think I'd let you go just like that?"

Spain snored.

"Don't fall asleep on me, idiot!"

Romano gave the command too late. Spain was out like a light.

Romano sat watching him for a long minute. Then, leaning forward, he gently kissed Spain's hot forehead.

"Don't you get it, bastard? I can't let you go because you're everything I need."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

schmer it's short and fluffy and weird and not that great but hey it's cute :3 Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you can't figure out what Chibi!Romano is saying when he talks with his widdle stuffy nose ;)


End file.
